Blood Plus:Kai's Point of View
by inuyashalover2-4-6
Summary: This is the series in Kai's pov. Sorry if I spell things wrong or if I forget a little detail. and it starts off with the time in the masion so u can know what's going on. SPOILERS! i might switch between haji and hagi.
1. Chapter 1

This is the whole series from Kai's Point of View. It's in Kai's point of view because he's the only one who was there through it all who's still there. ENJOY!  
Kai walked up the many stairs to Saya's tomb with her twin nieces, Mika and Suri. Once the girls got to the top, they ran around laughing.  
"What's this?" Mika asked, pointing to a pink rose.  
"It has ribbons on it!" Suri exclaimed "Don't touch it!"Kai warned.  
"Why?" the girls asked.  
"It was given to her by a friend," Kai responded.  
"Who"  
"Haji"  
"Ooh! Ooh! Tell us a story, Kai!!" the twins pleaded.  
"Alright,"Kai gave in with a laugh. "Remeber Auntie Saya?" the twins nodded. "You know she's older than us right?" they nodded again. "Well, a long time ago, before she knew us, Auntie Saya was a spoiled brat"  
"Auntie Saya was a brat?" Mika asked witha confused look on her face.  
"In a way. Saya and Joel lived in a big house all by themselves. Saya got whatever she wanted"  
"Really?" Suri's eyes shone with excitement.  
"Yeah. But then Joel brought Saya a friend"  
"Haji?" Mika asked.  
"Yep. Saya didn't like him at first, because he didn't do what she told him to. But then they became good friends. Auntie Saya even taught him how to play the cello and fence. She said when she was grown up, she would travel around the world; sword in her hand and with Haji by her side"  
"Wow"  
"Yeah. But Haji started wondering why he kept getting older, but Saya never did. he asked Joel about it"  
"Why was it"  
"You'll find out later. But for Joel's birthday, Saya wanted to get him some lilies. THey only grew on the steep side of a ravine though. She tried to climb down, but Haji told her not to. She asked him if he could do it. So, he started to climb down and was about to grab some lilies. But Saya had to have the special ones. Haji grabbed them, but then he fell. Auntie Saya ran down as quickly as she could. Haji was bleeding terribly. She was scared; she thought she was going to lose Haji. She then remembered something Joel had said and decided to give Haji her blood. Afterwards, she thought she'd killed him. She was so sad, she ran back to the mansion. Haji, since he wasn't dead, followed her. The whole place was in flames and everyone in it was dead"  
"Why didn't Haji die"  
"Since Saya had given him her blood, he was her Chevalier"  
"What's that?" asked Suri.  
"A chevalier is a protector, of one person only. They protect that person, no matter the cost. Haji was Saya's chevalier. You guys know what chiropterans are right"  
"Yeah"  
"And you know your mommy and Auntie are chiropterans right?  
"Yeah"  
"Well, Chevaliers are chiropterans too. And Saya's chevaliers can only die from Diva's blood. The same goes for Diva's chevaliers, but with Saya's blood. It crystalizes the chevaliers' blood. That's why chevaliers can stay with Saya or Diva forever, they never age"  
"Tell us more Kai"  
"well, ok, but we've got to get you home first," "Piggyback"  
"Fine," Kai laughed. 


	2. Vietnam

Chapter 2 Vietnam -  
"What happened next, Kai?" Suri asked him, full of curiousity.

"Well, you know your mommy killed alot of people, right?"

"Yeah. Mommy was a bad person," Mika whispered sadly.

"So Auntie Saya kept chasing Diva. Haji was always with her. But now I'm going back to about 41 years ago. Auntie Saya was still sleeping. But in the Vietnam War, bad chiropterans were appearing. The Red Shield wanted to wake Saya up. They noticed that every time she woke up, she Drank Haji's blood. So they injected her with his blood. Auntie Saya woke up in a craze. She didn't know who she was. She did some very bad things,"

"What did she do?"

"You'd have nightmares," Kai laughed, rubbing the top of Mika's head. Then he continued. "Auntie Saya went to sleep. When she woke up, she didn't remember her past. She was with me, Grandpa George, and your daddy Riku in Okinawa. She was perfectly normal...until that night. She was going back to school to get her shoes. She went inside, and a chiropteran attacked her. Haji knew where she was, because he was her chevalier. But she didn't remember him. Haji gave Saya her sword and told her to fight. That's when I came in. She was covered in blood. Once she killed the chiropteran, she went back to normal. From that moment on, Haji was always with her. We found out that there was possible chiropteran activity at a girl's school in Hanoi. We all went there together, but they left Riku and I in a hotel,"

"Well, what about George??"

"Oh yeah. Well he was injured by a chiropteran at Yanbaru. He asked Saya to kill him before he changed. It was very hard for her to do,"

"Oh," Suri said.

"Yeah. So now we're in Hanoi," 


End file.
